Central Europe
Central Europe is a scenario in the game Railroad Tycoon. It is loosely based off of the map 'Europe' from the original Railroad Tycoon. It is one of the original twelve stand alone scenarios that came along with the original game. Strategy Starting out This isn't a terribly difficult scenario, but it is fun to expand with it even after you are done with the scenario goals. It is a pretty big map and there are plenty of places to start even though the big hub cities are locked out. Here are the best places to start the game. * Brussels/Antwerp to Rotterdam to Amsterdam ** This is far and away the best start in the game. Antwerp and Brussels are two large cities right next to each other. Build a giant station between them. Rotterdam and Amsterdam are smaller, but decent cities that have their own station. Start by running two trains in between these three cities. ** You'll immediately make a fair bit of cash, and the next expansion should be east to Nijmegen. Try also to connect the nearby Grain and Milk to Dairy processors and Bakeries. These two industries along with cattle will be your main freight cargoes. ** Once you get going, head towards Dortmund and Dusseldorf/Cologne. Start running expresses from Antwerp and these destinations, and they should make consistently $500K or more for three carriages. ** The next steps can either be East or West. East involves going via Hannover and Madgenburg to Berlin (buy the rights). West is Paris (buy the rights) Le Mans and so on. * Krakow to Lodz to Bydgocszs ** These are three relatively large cities that spaced out so you can make a lot of money from them when you deliver the cargoes. There are also many corresponding industries such as cattle to a Meat Packing Plant (either Lodz or Krakow). ** Once again there are many ways for you to expand, West or South. West is going West to Poznan and eventually Berlin (buy the rights). South involves going to Vienna (buy the rights) via Orissa. Budapest is another big city that you can link thereafter. ** While this is an OK start, the land isn't completely flat and often you will need to experiment to find the best track gradient. * Kiel to Hamburg to Bremen ** This is another route that has good potential for expansion and success. Three cities that will are likely to have between 6-8 houses each, which means that you can easily run a railroad with it. ** Grain and Cattle are present once again, and can easily be linked up with these cities. ** The next stop should be Hannover, before heading towards Berlin. Then you can head in the other direction to Dortmund and Antwerp/Brussels. It should play in a similar style to the first choice from then on. Next steps It's important to recognize that you only need to gain access to all 6 hubs for a bronze, and you don't need to connect them. The fact that there is no AI both makes this map easier and more challenging; while there is no competing companies going for the same supply as you, you can't invest in anything other than your own company. Straight away you should set your dividend quite high, and continue to expand and build trains. You should never have any spare money left, and you should always aim to connect more and more industries. As mentioned earlier, your main industry chains will be cattle to food, milk to food, wool to goods and grain to food. Unless you start in the mountain regions, steel is a hard chain to create, as coal and iron is often difficult to access. If you keep investing in your own company, then you should easily be able to $15 Million Personal Net Worth. After that, just keep expanding and keep the railway efficient and the gold should be yours. Trivia * This map was based off of the 'Europe' map of the Railroad Tycoon. Category:Locations